


Love me Forever

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, First Time, M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: There is a legend, that there is a student that repeats seventh year, every year, because he's a vampire and secretly feeds on his classmates. Harry tries to find out who this student is, only to find a love that will kill him in the end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Love me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the June 2020 prompt of the 12 short stories in 12 months challenge.

His body is cold. His skin paler then Draco’s has ever been. It has been hours and he still hasn’t moved. Draco doesn’t understand. He did everything the same, just like he remembered. Only it looks like it didn’t work. It looks like he’s dead and won’t come back to spend the rest of eternity with Draco. Draco blinks with his eyes. If he could he would cry, but it has been years since he shed his last tear. Since he took his last breath and walked in the sunlight. Draco has lost count of the decades he’s wandered the halls of Hogwarts, of the times he sat through seventh year, fooling everyone around him. He never minded living forever. Until now.

-x-x-x-x-

When Harry was eleven and went to Hogwarts for the first time his uncle Sirius told him about the legend. Harry had thought it was silly. How could a boy repeat seventh year over and over again without anyone noticing? By the time he started third year it made more sense. Hogwarts was a weird place where strange things happened. And during the TriWizard tournament of fourth year, he learnt that students could die when not careful. And how quickly everyone around him forgot about poor Cedric who had used potions to try to win, only to be found dead in the maze after Viktor Krum had secured the victory. And now that he’s started seventh year he wonders who it could be, the student that has turned into a vampire and secretly feeds on seventh years without anyone noticing. He’s sure all his dorm mates have always been there. His best friend Ron, the combustible Seamus, creative Dean and the little awkward Nevile. He has memories off all of them through the years.

“You do know that vampires can imprint themselves in your memories. It could be any of us and we wouldn’t know”, Ron says.

“Yes, but we’ve been best friends since childhood. I would think my parents would say something if I would suddenly have a new best friend that I claim I’ve known since I was in diapers,” Harry counters back.

“Harry has a point. And Ron, you have too many brothers to be the vampire. It’s got to be someone without any siblings.” Seamus sits down next to Dean and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s my boyfriend, he’s a single child.”

“Yes, and the first thing I did was make you believe you’ve been sleeping with me for the last two years, so I could have sex whenever I want to,” Dean jokes.

“If it’s one of us, it will be Neville,” Ron says. “He’s the one that doesn’t have that many friends, that likes to spend time alone in the greenhouses. And he’s a single child without any parents.”

Harry shakes his head. “The greenhouses are too light. And how would he get there during the day? No, we need to figure out which student never makes it to Herbology to find out who the vampire is.”

“You’re forgetting that not every seventh year takes Herbology. You and Dean both have different subjects. We need to find out which students only have subjects that aren’t outside. So every student taking Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology is out.” Dean says.

“Well, that means he isn’t a Gryffindor,” Ron says. “We all either take Herbology or Magical Creatures.”

“All of the Hufflepuff seventh years have Herbology too,” Seamus pipes in.

“It’s probably a Slytherin, nicely tucked away in the dungeons, like a real vampire,” Harry concludes.

And from that moment Harry starts to pay attention to the Slytherin boys during their shared potions lessons. It doesn’t help his potion-making skills, making it so that Hermione keeps giving him disappointed looks and that Professor Snape’s mood only seems to improve. Half of the Slytherin boys are an only child. Zabini only has a mother that seems to marry a different man every couple of years, and they always end up dead in the end. Harry has asked his father about it, but the Aurors are sure all the men have died from natural causes or accidents. James says there is no way a vampire could fool the entire Ministry, and the legend is clear about that the student parents were never turned. There is Nott, who has always bugged Harry with his shitty attitude. But that is not a reason why he could be the vampire. And he takes Herbology, so that takes to suspicion off him. Crabbe and Goyle don’t have the brains to be vampires and too many siblings in school to be considered. Harry still doesn’t understand how they may have passed any O.W.L.’s in fifth year. The only one left is Malfoy, the rich boy with the mansion in Wilshire.

Malfoy with his platinum blond hair and fair skin. The boy who says he likes Quidditch but hasn’t been to a single match this year. The one person at the Slytherin table who doesn’t receive any mail in the morning.

Harry makes it his mission to get to know Malfoy better. He asks him for help with his potion homework one day when they are both in the library. It is the start of sweet smiles and trips to the library to do their homework together. Ron calls Harry a traitor for falling for a Slytherin. Both Harry knows it’s just banter and that Ron doesn’t mean anything by it. Harry has forgotten all about the crazy vampire legend. One day Draco leans in close and places his soft cold lips on Harry. Harry’s heart skips a beat and he can’t stop smiling for days. They join each other for breakfast or dinner, breaking the hostilities between their houses. Nott ignores them all, but Hermione finds a friend in Pansy and Dean and Blaise share painting techniques like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Nobody complains when Draco doesn’t want to go to Hogsmeade but prefers to spend the day in with Harry. They kiss and wander around the castle. In the evening they stroll around the lake and Harry’s heart burst again when Draco tells him he loves him.

“Promise me we’ll still be together after graduation,” Harry whispers in Draco’s ear as his hands roam over Draco’s sides.

Draco rests the back of his head against the tree and looks up at the cloudy sky. “Tomorrow is a new moon,” he says.

Harry looks up at the sky and shakes his head. “Who cares about the new moon. Just tell me this is more than a high school fling and that you’ll come with me to London.”

Two pale grey eyes stare intensely at Harry. “I’ll love you forever, Harry,” Draco says. “You were never a fling to me, you’re everything.”

Their lips meet and Harry forgets all about London. That night he dreams of Draco’s hand on his, of the promise to spend the next night together on the astronomy tower. The night will be special. Draco promised. Something about the new moon and how much brighter the stars will be. What Harry didn’t expect is to find a blanket surrounded by flying candles. Pillows soft and comfortable to sit upon, a picnic basket filled with fruits and snacks. Draco holds his hand and caresses his neck.

“You are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen,” he says. Harry smiles at him and takes another grape. He takes another sip of the wine. It tastes a little funny and Harry knows he’s getting tipsy, but he doesn’t care. The stars are out and Draco looks at him like he’s an angel or something. They kiss and slowly their clothes get removed from their bodies. Draco’s pale limbs intertwine with Harry’s darker skin and Harry forgets all about the stars and the wine. Draco’s fingers open him up slowly and then the moment is there. For the first time in his life, Harry becomes one with another person and he can’t believe how perfect it all feels.

“Stay with me forever,” Draco says.

“Yeah, fuck yes, Draco. Forever,” Harry answers. Their hands intertwine on Harry’s chest, and Harry turns his head to the back so he can kiss Draco. Something sharp hits his lips and Harry can taste his own blood on his lips. Draco doesn’t seem to mind as his trust intensify and the kiss deepens. He takes Harry in his hand and strokes him in tandem with his trusts. A perfect pleasure fills Harry and he comes hard. 

Draco’s lips slide from Harry’s mouth to his neck. Teeth scrape over the skin as Draco pushes Harry’s stomach to the floor. Harry feels a sharp pain when the teeth break his skin and warm blood trickles down Harry’s throat. Draco keeps pushing inside Harry while his lips cover the wounds on his neck. The legend of the vampire student comes back to Harry mind and he can’t believe he never connected the dots. Draco never wants to go outside when the weather is nice. He’s touch is always cold and he hardly eats any food. Nobody knows his parents and even Harry’s father mentioned that he thought the Malfoy name had died out years ago. Even though they did had a Malfoy in their class, a good looking blond according to Sirius.

Harry feels Draco come inside him and for a second he hopes that Draco would also release his neck and make him forget about the blood. Only Draco grabs Harry’s head and sucks more desperate. Harry his head starts to hurt and he feels dizzy. He tries to lift his body with his hands to turn around and make Draco stop, only Draco is stronger and keeps Harry in place.

“Please, Draco, I don’t want to die.”

Draco lifts his lips and kisses Harry’s skin. “We’ll be together forever,” he whispers. “It won’t hurt, I promise. And I’ll be here when you wake up.” He puts his mouth over the wounds again and drinks more of Harry’s blood.

Tears fall from Harry’s eyes. He can’t stop Draco. Minutes pass and Harry’s breathing becomes shallow. He’s cold and the pain in his head is intensifying. One of Draco’s hand twist in Harry’s hair and the other holds one of Harry’s hands on the floor. Harry looks at his arm. Pinned down by Draco. Harry’s skin looks pale and his fingernails are blue. His rapid heartbeat is slowing and Harry can’t remember how he’d got to the astronomy tower.

“I’m sorry, mom,” he whispers. It’s getting hard to keep his eyes open. So he closes them and lets the darkness take him.

-x-x-x-x-

Draco drinks every last drop of blood from Harry’s body. His love had died a couple of minutes ago. His blood has been the best Draco ever tasted. He turns Harry’s body around and lays him carefully on the pillows. He rests his head on Harry’s chest and waits for him to wake. He’ll be back with Draco before the sun will rise tonight. Draco also woke up just before sunrise, in the arms of his lover after losing his virginity on a new moon. Draco had spiked Harry’s wine with his own blood to make sure he would turn. Hours pass and nothing happens. Harry’s body stays still and unresponsive. The sun starts to rise in the distant. Draco knows he should move, that he should put his clothes back on and make his way inside. He knows it didn’t work, that Harry won’t come back to him. He closes his eyes and lays back down on Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he says as the sun starts to burn his skin and takes his life away.


End file.
